


【斯哈】Hungry（上）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

恶魔哈  
有私设。  
\------------------------

Snape已经习惯于在巡夜的时候遇见各种稀奇古怪的事件。  
这一次也不例外。  
他露出一个惯常的、充满恶意的笑容，往那间发出轻微桌椅磕碰声的教室走去。  
是哪只在门禁时间之后迷路的小动物？还是那些寻求刺激的格兰芬多？抑或是初尝禁果的男女学生？  
Snape在听到细细的、微弱的、仿佛奶猫一样的哼哼时，有些不置可否地挑起了自己的眉梢，他可真不希望这个城堡里再出现什么低于12岁的生物——鉴于每低一岁，破坏力便呈指数增加一倍的事实而言。而他确实对此没辙。  
而他看到了什么？  
一个Potter！  
他不得不说这个发现是充满惊喜的，他想起格兰芬多可怜的、摇摇欲坠的红宝石下限，虽然米勒娃是少有的、与他能够配合良好的同事，但淡漠的同情心和极强的胜负欲让他坚定地选择通向获得学院杯的那条路。  
毫无疑问地——  
他揪住了藏在一片凌乱桌椅之中的Potter，将要下达对这个擅长惹祸的格兰芬多的判决。  
忽然，他目光凝住了。  
“教授……”Harry的脸烧得通红，他的眼里朦朦一片水光，看起来不是很清醒的样子，“我，我好奇怪……”Snape从未想过自己会被救世主投以救助的眼光，他在这个时候才注意到有一对黑色小巧而薄的羽翼撑破了男孩的校服外套，带着初生的细小茸毛，在背后扑闪，一条黑色带着桃心的尾巴，像是故事书中的插画里，吞没旅人的沼泽旁都要存在丛生的藤曼，轻而易举（在他的默许下）缠绕在他的手腕上。  
长出恶魔角的男孩带着亲昵和求救，钻进僵硬的Snape的怀里。  
一只阿斯蒙蒂斯。  
正在发育的阿斯蒙蒂斯。

“你想将他养在你的身边？”邓布利多从高大的办公桌后转身，他锐利的眼神被镜片和胡须中被模糊，但不能掩盖他语气中的八卦意味。  
Snape下意识地想要皱眉，但是他很好地克制住了。  
眼前这个具有精灵王血统的老人有多么睿智，而他对此知道得一清二楚。  
他抬高下巴，舒展的眉心显出一种不置可否与由于熟练掌握了某领域知识而透露的专业，“那个男孩是一只阿斯蒙蒂斯，没有人能够比我更加了解这种生物。”他在“没有人”上加重了语气。  
邓布利多知道他说的是事实。  
“所以呢？”穿着蓝色星星外袍的老人将双手交插，放在自己的下巴处，“说实话，severus，我并不认为你对这个男孩怀有什么能够称之为怜悯的情绪，或者那些存在于普通人类身上对于幼崽的关怀，severus，我需要一个能够说服我的理由。”他表明了自己毋庸置疑的态度。  
Snape思索了一会，内心的天平摇摆不定，但是最终还是妥协，“……他有淫丨纹，阿不思。”  
他看着老人的表情从惊讶再到若有所思。  
“这确实会引发某些骚动……”邓布利多沉思地摸着自己的胡子，在他必须作出一些抉择的时候，他就会这样做。  
身负淫丨纹的恶魔，那是有魅魔血统的阿斯蒙蒂斯。

Harry僵硬得像被施了石化咒。  
他看着从自己的后背蔓延至小腹的花纹，还有一路向下直往两腿中间发展的趋势，浅红色的纹路勾勒出古老种族的天赋血脉。  
是有什么东西不一样了。Harry暗暗地察觉到。  
他转了个身，肩胛骨上一片光滑，可是Harry确实感觉到如果他愿意，的确是有东西能够冲出那里的皮肤的，然后将他带上云霄或者是潜入深渊。  
尾椎骨倒是没有任何异样的感觉，因为那个部位已经直接转换了一个形态——尾尖的小撮绒毛能够让他感知到最微弱的气流，桃心的形状，噢真是太娘了。  
他磨磨蹭蹭穿上衣服走出房间，一时间又有些难以接受自己身上那些奇怪的变化，这下子反而只有最先看到他新模样的Snape成了他下意识的依赖。  
“我以为你觉醒的是阿斯蒙蒂斯的血脉，而不是巨怪的头脑。”Snape丝毫体会不到Harry脆弱的心理，又或者是他故意视而不见。  
“这太奇怪了，Snape——教授。”他在魔药教授的瞪视下后知后觉地加上了称谓，“我是说，我这样就与别人不同了不是吗？”  
Snape的眼神傲慢地看过瑟缩的男孩，很明显他在真心实意地难过，“我不认为有什么与别人相同的必要，况且你本来就是和别人不同的——小马尔福先生祖上继承了龙的血脉，邓布利多校长是精灵王的后代，韦斯莱家族接受过火精灵的馈赠……我可并不希望生活到处都是和你一样的种族之中，那会让人窒息。”  
Harry决定忽略后半句（尽管其中隐藏着巨量的信息）的讽刺，他就当作Snape是在安慰他。  
“可是，我是说我并没有发现他们身上有什么特征啊。”他困惑地，洋溢着格兰芬多式的执着，尽管Snape看起来并不是那么地耐烦。  
“所以我说你缺乏魔法界的常识，为什么你不能够耳濡目染一些格兰杰小姐好学的美德呢？”Snape啧舌，但他还是好心地告诉了这个可怜的男孩（我只是为了避免他犯下一些礼仪上的错误。Snape心想），“身怀神圣血脉的种族不会轻易在别人面前显露出那些特征，那是私密的，不是能够向公众展示的，懂吗？”  
他看见Harry忽然脸红，他满意地认为这个男孩已经领悟到他的意思，确没有想到Harry想的是另一回事。  
“最后一个问题，教授——”Harry急急地扯住转身欲走的Snape，他勇敢地（认为自己和Snape的关系有点不一般了）面对Snape的黑脸，“你呢？你是什么种族？”  
Snape皱眉，他本想拒绝回答，但是最终不知道为什么，他露出一个奇怪的微笑，“普普通通，没有什么特别的。”  
Harry一头雾水地放开他的袖子，Snape立刻大步地走进了他的魔药实验室，“砰”地一声，毫不留情地将门给关上了。  
“普普通通……就是人类嘛。”Harry自言自语，理所当然地得出了这个结论。  
他忽然猛地捂住自己的肚子，传来“咕——”响亮的一声。  
从未有过的饥饿忽然击中了他。

Harry在晚餐时吃下了11个烤鸡翅、3份牛排、5个布丁、6杯南瓜汁，但他并没有饥饿被缓解的感觉。  
他困惑地摸了摸自己的肚子，照理说若是按照原来的他，或许现在早就找庞弗雷夫人喝下了消食药水，可是平坦的小腹里面像是容纳了一个异次元的胃，吞下的东西仿佛就这样消隐无踪。  
他需要的是别的东西。Harry隐隐意识到种族血脉似乎真的将他变成了另一种非人的生物，连能量的摄入方式都发生了质的变化。  
可是，那是什么呢？  
Snape坐在上首的教师席上，他一直分出了一点注意力给小恶魔，所以当然看见了男孩狼吞虎咽之后摸着肚子百思不得其解的模样。他当然也知道这是为什么，以及如何解决。  
纯黑的眸子倒映出小恶魔纯洁的苦恼，像是看着一只吃不饱的雏鸟一样，一种奇妙的情绪在男孩撅起嘴时忽然兴味盎然。  
当然这并不说明他就理所当然地肩负起喂养一只饥饿的阿斯蒙蒂斯的义务。  
Snape一边慢条斯理地切碎某些植物的块茎，他接受过的最系统的种族学的教育，当然知道怎么能够避免一只阿斯蒙蒂斯的死亡——在不影响这个男孩发育的情况下，只将他的生命维持在最低限度。  
尽管这或许会有某些副作用。  
他的脑海里却不自觉想起那一片缠绕男孩大半身躯的鲜红花纹。

Harry一口饮尽Snape递过来的药水。  
在发现只有这种药水能够缓解饥饿的情况下，Harry别无选择。  
说实话他也并不明白仅仅是改变一种进食方式有什么必要将他的住所也转移到Snape的房间内。  
但是这种奇异的饥饿来的突然，毫无征兆，而Snape耳提面命必须及时喝下那些药水，Harry不明白为何，但是几番询问下的Snape只是毫不耐烦地扔下一本对他种族的介绍，密密麻麻的文字在Harry每次翻开时都带着惊人的催眠效果。  
除开封皮太硬以外，也是不错的枕头。小恶魔抱着书本入眠的时候这样想着。  
除开某些生活习性的改变，Harry开始发现自己能够敏锐地察觉到每个人身上的味道。这并不足以影响他的日常生活，但如果这件事开始演变为他对Snape身上的味道感到着迷，事情的走向就开始不对劲了。  
干燥的、凛冽的、强大的。  
疯狂的、炫目的、迷醉的。  
这不对劲，饱足之后的饥饿更加恒久与强烈，搅弄着小恶魔本就不够思考的大脑，他还太小，没能够明白魅魔这个种族以何为生背后的含义。  
Harry在舔掉自己嘴角最后一滴能够（在形式上）喂饱他的药水之后，迷茫地盯着坐在他对面的魔药教授。  
“教授，”他的脸上显露出不知是饱腹之后的魇足还是由于长期缺乏应摄入能量的渴求，总之Snape从他的表情上能够看得出他并不是那么地清醒，“你很迷人，我是说，你有一股很好闻的味道……”  
“哦？”Snape将架在左腿上的右腿放下，换了个姿势继续翘起二郎脚，黑色长裤下叠加的腿部蕴含力量，“谢谢夸奖。”他不冷不淡地回应，纵容了这近似冒犯的话语。  
Harry认为自己被鼓舞了，而格兰芬多一得到准许就容易膨胀，更何况Snape通常来说都不是那么地好说话。  
Snape最开始的意思并不是让这个男孩靠近自己，他下意识地要将那个靠在自己肩膀的脑袋推出去，可在触碰到的一瞬间就停止了下一步的动作。  
太烫了。  
这只恶魔在发热。  
副作用终于显现。

Harry呜咽着，心形的尾巴缠绕在他的大腿根部，勒出小恶魔丰腴的一圈圈软肉，如果不这样做，那么它就会在空中挥舞而说不定会打碎一旁的某些玻璃器皿。  
他跪在黑发男人的两腿之间，他看起来已经被眼前的东西迷惑了头脑，伸出舌头，急切地吮吸着，不需要任何的教导，本能就已经操控着他去获取他最需要的东西。  
Snape耐心地摸着男孩由于吞咽而上下滑动的喉结，用动作告诉他应该慢一点，不会再有人与他抢夺。  
但他必须承认，尽管早有心理准备，但他仍然没能够意料到魅魔的口腔是如此地高热与湿滑，无师自通。  
这让Snape不禁浮现出一些家长式的担忧，他看着小恶魔撅起摇晃的圆圆的小屁股，恶意地揣测进食的渴求能够在多大程度上让这只阿斯蒙蒂斯在任何人的身下摇首乞怜。情绪很快便转为一种毫无缘由的怒气。  
他将男孩的屁股掰到自己的面前，紧缩的穴口泛出粉腻的色泽。  
Snape按压里两下，那里就泛出了一点点的水色。他尝试着往里头塞进一根手指，魅魔的处子之躯在第一次接受开垦时就显示出惊人的天赋，以一种带有推拒的吸力接纳了Snape的手指。Snape像是在做着什么研究，他又伸入一个手指，仔仔细细地将内里摸索揉按了一遍。  
包括里面的敏感点。  
Harry的腰早就抖得不成模样，他前头的阴茎在这个过程中就先射了两次，将他的小腹弄得黏黏腻腻。他含着Snape的东西，被后头的动静弄得不是那么地专心，硕大的龟头有几次滑出了他的嘴巴，在他的脸颊上戳出体液的痕迹。  
Snape抽出自己的手指，他揉了揉小恶魔圆润的屁股，掌心里有高热，淫纹变得更红，但仍然不完整。  
这意味着并没有到可以采摘的时候。Snape将目光转移到男孩的大腿上。  
他将那缠绕着的恶魔尾巴解开，在手里玩弄了两把，很明显这也是魅魔的敏感点，从自己前头被牙齿轻微磕碰的触感就能够知道。  
Harry绝没有想到Snape打的是这个注意。  
他眼神已经无法凝聚焦距，桃心的尾巴尖已经完整地被塞进了身后，细小的绒毛在穴口，微微戳弄着敏感的穴肉，而Snape明显控制着它——拽出一点之后又塞了进去，桃心处圆润的骨节完整地碾过Snape在几分钟前探索过的地方，反复又缓慢。  
“啧，放松。”Snape拍了拍小恶魔的臀部，从尾巴深陷的程度看来，显然内部咬得死紧。  
Harry这时候终于知道饥饿是什么了，那不仅仅是饥饿，力量的空虚简直快要让他发疯，理智在这个时候飞离了他的躯体。而他也没有想到自己的体内是这样的舒服，两个敏感点的相触在他的眼前引发道道白光，层层叠叠被挤压的、柔软的与坚硬的。  
魅魔散发着致命的香气，那是最古老种族为了捕食而进化出的天赋，用无上的快乐获取能量，是最为公平的交易，是欲望，但却不可轻易交付感情。  
Snape知道自己当然没能够轻易地驯服一只恶魔，但如果只是喂饱他，那这并不是一件很难做到的事情。  
魅魔灵巧的舌头带着粘腻的水声，Snape早就松开了操控尾巴的手，他倚靠在身后的墙上，以他的视力很轻易能够看得到那根开始自己运动的尾巴进出的痕迹——很好，起码在他不在的时候，这只魅魔能够知道怎么去自己解馋，而不是屈服于任何拿着砝码都能够与他做交易的人身下。  
在能够自己掌握节奏的情况下，Harry努力地用手撸动着Snape的阴茎，他像是最努力的好学生一样，将自己全部的注意力抖放在了自己的食物来源上，用舌尖在顶上的小孔处调弄扣挖，尽所有的办法来取悦它，他猛地一吸。  
Snape服从了自己的欲望，放任舒适和快感控制他的全身，在这个过程中他看见魅魔身躯上的淫纹更加完整了一点，颜色也更加艳丽。  
Harry舔完每一滴液体，他有着节俭的美德，不浪费一点自己的食物，将Snape的阴茎舔的干干净净之后，亲昵又带着点不舍地拿脸颊最后蹭了蹭带给他能量的器物，才满足地从Snape的身上滚了下来，躺在一旁喘气。  
魔药教授比他更快地找回了理智和冷静，他穿好自己的衣服，而年幼的恶魔第一次成功的觅食以及能量在体内的流转让他感到困倦。  
Snape奖励似地摸了摸魅魔的脸颊，柔软丰润的嘴唇蹭过男人宽厚的掌心，Harry睁开眼看了一眼Snape，兽状的竖瞳里满是感激。  
他枕着Snape的手掌睡过去，充满依恋。

TBC


	2. 【斯哈】Hungry（下）

Harry垂头丧气地坐在位置上。  
麦格正在演示如何将一颗纽扣变成蛤蟆，“死物与活物之间转换的关键在于魔力注入后对物质形态的改造，首先你必须完全了解……”  
Harry又叹了一声气，他不明白自己怎么会走到这一步，虽然不能够说Snape有什么不好，但是两个人之前的某些冲突依然历历在目。可事情现在又转变为自己每天都会爬上对方的床，然后趴在……他倏地脸红起来。  
“Harry，你说我们把它变成莱福的样子，纳威能认出来吗？”Ron兴致盎然地拿着魔杖戳了戳那颗纽扣。  
“不要玩弄你的纽扣，如果你认真听了就应该注意到麦格教授刚刚对市咒手势的讲解——Harry，你的脸怎么这么红？”Hermione桌上正有一只蛤蟆正挣扎着往桌子的边缘跳去，而小女巫正转过头看着自己两个不爱听讲的同伴，试图将他们俩往学习的正途上引导。  
很显然Harry的某些想法不能够公之于众，他掩饰性地抬手扇了两下风，“最近总是会突然这样，可能是血脉觉醒了之后还不太适应吧。”他不着痕迹地避开了Ron凑得太近的那颗红色脑袋，火精灵炙热的气息以及潜藏在血脉里强大的潜能又勾起Harry本能里那些对食物的渴求。很奇怪，当同类变成了某些食物来源时，看待这个世界的方式便也会随之改变。甚至连Malfoy都变得顺眼起来。Harry并不认为这是一个好的兆头。  
“Snape教授给你的那本书看完了吗？”Hermione果不其然在Harry脸上看出了一点心虚，她压低了嗓门但压不下其中包含的那些恼怒，“起码对你自己负责一点吧？你应该要清楚自己的身体情况呀！”  
她紧接着像是作出了重大牺牲般宣布了一个重大决定，“今晚我可以将变形课和占卜课的作业给你们看看，但是——”她伸出食指点了点Harry，满意地看见他的表情迅速地垮了下来，“你必须看完Snape教授给你的那本书。”  
Ron幸灾乐祸地拿胳膊撞了撞Harry，救世主无语地撇了撇嘴。  
“各位先生、小姐，我以为你们都已经掌握了这堂课的内容。”麦格走了过来，她出现在三人面前时悄无声息。  
Hermione将蛤蟆抓回来乖巧地摆在桌上，Ron使劲地挥了挥魔杖，半个纽扣和半个蛤蟆身子结合在了一起，底下两只蛤蟆腿努力地弹了起来。  
麦格对着Ron的作品摇了摇头，然后将目光移向Harry。  
Harry努力回忆所听到的知识，将魔杖一甩——  
一只有半人高的莱福瞬间出现在桌子上，伴随着一声响亮的蛙鸣。  
“噢——它确实和莱福一模一样！”纳威惊叹道。  
“……well，非常充沛的魔力。”麦格也像是被这么巨大的型号所震惊，她知道Harry的情况，当然也明白了什么，但只是干巴巴地发出这样一声赞叹，“鉴于你的状态，Potter先生，你应该让Snape教授教会你控制自己的力量。”  
角落里传来一声嗤笑。  
Harry转头，Malfoy左手的大拇指和食指握成一个圈，右手的食指在里面进出，作出一个下流的姿势，挑衅地看着他。作为重视血脉传承的Malfoy，他肯定明白了一些什么。  
Harry瞪了他一眼，同时松了一口气——还好Malfoy本人还是这么讨厌。

Harry坐在椅子上，他瞪着眼前的这本书，他头大如斗地回想起Snape最近愈加苍白的脸色，以及时不时出现的疲惫的神情。  
他再一次地确认这本书里面所提及的内容能否体会出另一种含义，但是无论他再看几次都是那个意思——魅魔以精气为食，这将给人类带来不可逆的伤害。底下列举了历史上出现魅魔导致的悲剧事件——先是身体虚弱、容易生病，再是不举，更有死亡的惨例。  
所以，Snape……Harry颤抖着阖上了书，满怀沉痛地回忆并计算着这段时间自己究竟给Snape造成了什么程度的损害。  
他猛地将头砸在书本上，吸引了另外两位同伴的关注。  
“不，没事。”他摇头，看起来一点都不像是没事的样子拒绝了Ron和Hermione的关心。  
毕竟如果Snape真的不举的话，这都是他的责任，并且也应该为Snape保守这个秘密，这事关一个男人的尊严。  
Harry背着书包回到地窖。  
Snape少有地将头仰后靠在椅背上，看样子是在小憩。  
这无疑更加加重了Harry愧疚的情绪，或者说都快将他淹没。  
他轻手轻脚地走到Snape的身边观察，Snape眼底青黑的痕迹像是对Harry这段时间所作所为的严厉控诉。  
小魅魔的尾巴在没有额外分出注意力去控制的时候随着主人的情绪失落地垂下。  
Snape忽然睁开眼，眼神清醒，但这在Harry看来不过就是一种强撑着精神的表现，“有什么事情吗？”  
他看着Harry沉默不语，也不深究，毕竟这个年纪的孩子想法像是太阳下的薄冰，阳光的照射就能够反射出不同颜色的光，以及变换成为不同的形态。Snape伸出手，撩开阿斯蒙蒂斯的外袍，露出蜿蜒的漂亮花纹，他伸出手指抚摸，检查花纹形态是否发育完整。  
但察觉到男孩低落的情绪对于掌握人心的大师而言不是一件难事。  
Snape不动神色地将小魅魔敏感的尾尖撩起，像是只是例行检查的程序，粗糙的指腹轻巧地蹭过柔软的骨节，毫不意外地获得男孩甜美的颤动。  
下一秒Harry立马拽回了自己的尾巴，他受惊一般地喘了口气，芬芳的香气顿时弥散，如实地反映出阿斯蒙蒂斯即将迎来成年的身体状态。  
“我……我很抱歉，Snape教授。”Harry猛地从Snape的怀里跳了出来，他的书包里沉甸甸的分量提醒他，眼前的这个男人分明知晓后果。救世主被推己及人的牺牲精神深深所打动，这同时也让他的情绪更加低落，负罪感指责着他在不知情的情况下对Snape犯下的错误。他清晰地听见自己的肚子叫了一声，可是他的心里提不起半点进食的想法。  
Snape看着在某种程度上可以被称之为眼泪汪汪的男孩惊慌失措的反应，他的目光随着跌跌撞撞跑开的男孩身上而转移，直到身影消失在视野之后才慢慢收回，他曲起手指敲了敲桌面，不知道在想着什么。  
事实证明，Harry确实努力地与自己的天性抗争着。  
虽然不敌。  
Snape绕到由于缺乏能量的而终于没能够忍住一头倒在桌上呼呼大睡的小魅魔的身边，虽然这是自己的魔药课，他伸出手指撩开男孩的书包，里面好好地装着自己调制的药水，药水显示的刻度说明这只恶魔的确认真地喝下了他所嘱咐的每一口。然而一旦身体摄入过更加精纯的能量之后，其他东西显然都成为了一种聊胜于无的安慰剂。  
这只恶魔的口味确实被他养刁了。  
但最近不知道出于什么样的原因而拒绝进食。  
Snape面无表情地迎上小Malfoy看向Harry恶意的眼神，显然他还没有像他父亲一样不会被轻易挑衅的龙威，所以马上悻悻地转回头，并且为自己没能够看到疤头被训斥的场景而遗憾。  
Snape满意地看见其他人都不敢再看向这里之后，才挥舞了一下魔杖，对着男孩熟睡时露出的尾巴和翅膀施展了一个混淆咒。他不知出于什么心情在那对翅膀尖上捏了一下，翅膀敏感且带着些微不耐烦的情绪扑扇了一下，诡异地引发Snape愉悦的心情。

Harry头昏脑胀地从男厕所里走出来。里面是几个躺在地上被打的鼻青脸肿的斯莱特林。  
当然这也不能够怪他们。  
Harry心想，他拉起衣领闻了闻自己身上的味道，浓郁的香气似乎有种奇妙的能力，多闻一会就会让人往他的身上扑。而不是所有人都能够像Snape一样不让他反感。Harry在打开那些往自己身上伸的手时忽然这样意识到。  
而得到消息迅速赶来的Snape脸色看到这幅情形时黑的像是烧穿了的坩埚。Harry抬起头勇敢地和他对视，却发现Snape看见他依然完好的时候像是松了一口气。  
Harry被扔到床上的时候，并没有反映过来这是怎么一回事。  
“你成熟了，Harry。”Snape掀开他的外袍，手指顺着背部一直绕到小腹往下，Harry咬着唇忍受这种酥麻汇成一个闭合的图形，“阿斯蒙蒂斯的成年仪式——如果你仔细看完那本书的话。”  
Harry当然知道——交媾，完整地汲取能量，然后打破体内看不见的那层屏障，此后他可以自由地在魅魔与人类的形态中转换。  
可这不代表着Snape应该成为自己的养料。  
“我不要——”他努力地翻身，拢上自己的衣袍，撅着屁股往床边爬，想要逃脱这种成长的仪式。  
魔药教授抱臂，看着忽然情绪激烈的男孩，他挑起眉，“我以为你这段时间大量摄入那些魔药的时候就要知道，长期拒绝进食只会加速你身体的发育——让你更具备捕食的条件。”很显然今天忽然失控的香气不是偶然。  
Harry猛地转头看他，脸上迷茫的表情说明他完全不了解这一回事。  
Snape叹气，他不明白这个男孩究竟在想什么，“如果你今天不完成这个仪式，那么或许再过一段时间，你就只会被魅魔的本能控制脑子，然后就变成无论是什么样的人都好。”  
Harry打了个冷颤。  
他脑袋上的犄角开始不受控制地冒了出来，还有一系列生理上的反应也开始不受控制地显现，最明显的他感受到了自己身后的湿润。  
Snape拽回了Harry的脚踝，逐渐被天性控制的阿斯蒙蒂斯眼睛里开始冒出一点水汽，他没有怎么挣扎，就躺在了Snape的身下。  
Harry觉得自己的脑袋像是一团浆糊，理智和本能在大脑的疆域里厮杀，他盯着Snape的那张脸，尽管这是他唯一品尝过的食物，可是他就是知道这一定是最美味的那一个。他这阵子闻到过太多人的味道了，没有哪一种能够像Snape那样吸引他。  
他非常舍不得地想，却没能够阻挡自己的身体被摆弄成一张大提琴一样打开。他不受控制地想，如果没有了Snape，还能够有谁呢？  
“不想要别人……”他下意识地喃喃，Snape非常乐意地承认自己着实被讨好了，他在男孩的乳尖上一弹，然后俯下身——  
Harry扭动着自己的身体，他仰起的脖子拉长了线条，伸出手搂住了胸前男人的脑袋，手指伸入黑发中，拽住又放开，像是他挣扎着能够找回控制自己本能的唯一救赎。地窖内昏暗的灯光在他的视野内涣散，体内的热度将他灼烧。  
随后他感到Snape的两只手指没有受到任何阻拦地探入了他的体内，直捣黄龙地摁住了那个奇妙的开关，他听见长而软的声音，后知后觉地意识到那是自己发出的声音，尤其在Snape低沉着嗓音让他“放松一点”的时候，这种羞耻感第一次蔓上了他的脸颊。  
而不愧是擅于魔药的强大巫师，指尖在体内的灵巧挪动让Harry恍然间觉得自己就是被摆放在案几上的魔药，锋利的刀刃不容拒绝地抵在他的大腿处，他艰难地抬头向下看去，那一点热度若隐若现，仿佛下一秒就能够将他贯穿后开膛破肚，剖出深藏在体内的欲望之源。他绷直脚趾，咬着自己的下唇，有哪个饥饿的人能够拒绝美味的诱惑？尤其是主动跳到自己的嘴里的那种。  
他听见Snape的嗤笑声，悲哀地发现自己从来都没有办法拒绝Snape的任何投喂。他的阴茎的高潮很显然是因为后头的动静，体内咬的死紧，尤其在Snape的手指蹭过那一点时，四根手指快速地在体内进入，每一次指根凶狠地进出都带出淋漓的水光，泥泞的声响里带着催情的效果。  
很快，Harry感到敏感的尾巴根部被拽住，抵上了一个巨物，是他最为熟悉的轮廓，是他无数次用嘴巴描绘过、榨取过生命之源的男性性征慢慢挤入，体内欢呼般排山倒海的战栗以及由此可能导致的后果让他全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，“不——”他的大脑在欲海里翻滚，浑身瘫软，心跳又猛又快，却阻止不了缓慢而决绝地进入。  
Snape伸手抹开Harry额头汗湿的发，但明显他也并没有好到哪里去。魅魔高热湿软的体内让他在此刻瞬间明白了为什么会有那么多人一旦品尝过魅魔的滋味之后，即便知晓死亡的后果也依然前仆后继，虽然他并不明白Harry此刻难过的神情是为什么。不过让这么一只美妙的生物露出这样的表情，Snape发现自己有些于心不忍。  
他凑上前亲了亲Harry的脸颊，可这只阿斯蒙蒂斯却像得到了什么安慰，他迅速地、亲昵地缠了上来，带着一些哭腔，“可我舍不得你……”Harry黏黏腻腻地抱着Snape的脖子，这个动作让Snape并不那么容易继续他的下一步动作，他勃发的欲望深埋在魅魔体内，他一边忍受这种头皮发麻的快感却又不得动弹。  
Snape简直要怀疑这只恶魔是故意的，毕竟恶魔的天性中就带着那么些不怀好意的刁难，但这无法为难Snape。他抱起整只恶魔，站了起来，Harry从来没有想到Snape还能够有这样的力量，尾巴迅速缠绕上Snape的腰腹，他慌乱地摸索着，在第一次触及Snape腹部紧致的肌肉线条时慌乱地收回手，转而搂住黑发男人的肩膀，而随着用力而隆起又凹陷的背部肌群如群山沟壑，他一想到自己要被这样的力量操了，而同时这样的美味的食物这辈子唯有仅有在这一次就要消耗殆尽，不由更加悲从中来。  
有些驯养需要长年累月对某些下意识的习惯的培养，而有些驯养只要一次就让人这一辈子再也摆脱不了被烙印下的痕迹。再也不能够有谁会对他这样不顾一切的好了，Harry模模糊糊地意识到这个事实，他拽下Snape仰着的高傲头颅亲吻上去，和下身的律动一个频率，如果他一定要在自己的生命中消逝，那么就让他在自己的灵魂里留下最深刻的印记吧。他听见两人的低喘如同野兽，他感觉自己的腰际一定留下了用力的指痕，而他也啃咬在Snape的肩膀下颌处留下深刻而整齐的痕迹。  
在他猛地收紧抓在Snape肩处的手指时，体内被一股暖流所充满，然后被喂饱的感觉迅速让他力量充沛，无比美妙。  
Snape放下Harry，他缓缓后撤退出自己，却发现Harry闭着眼睛，眼泪默默地淌了出来。  
“怎么了？”他摸了摸Harry的额头，检查了一下蜷成一团的小魅魔的身体，却没有发现任何异常，甚至好的不能再好。  
Harry睁开绿眼睛，被眼泪腌制的真情实感里，Snape明确品味出了难过的意味，“我不想要你死掉……”小魅魔真诚地说，说明他确实是这样想的。  
“哦？”Snape饶有兴味地盯着他，不明白这只阿斯蒙蒂斯究竟从哪里得出了这个结论。  
“你只是一个脆弱的人类，我会吸坏你的……”Harry的眼泪忽然呆滞在眼眶里。  
浑身散发着圣光的男人背后张开了巨大的羽翼，根根分明的羽毛流光溢彩，力量和圣洁的美感，Harry第一次知道能在昏暗的灯光里被刺得眼睛生疼，像是文艺复兴时期教堂里那些飞舞在穹顶色彩艳丽的壁画，纤毫毕现的线条，纯黑色的眼睛里却浮现了与天使身份不符的威胁。  
“有意思，你说谁会死呢，Harry？”他打开恶魔双腿的手极稳，对上恶魔惊悚的视线时，露出一个危险的微笑。  
=====================================================================

“你当初不是这样说的！你只是一个普通的种族！”  
“任何人死后去往天堂都会受到天使的指引，这很特别吗？”  
“那你为什么不在天堂！”  
“我不喜欢接受七美德戒律的约束——别这么看着我，撒旦最开始也是天使。”


End file.
